dime lo que sientes por mi
by ruperts lover
Summary: que psaria si en hogwarts ron y hermione se dan cuenta que estan hechos el uno para el otro?
1. carta de victor

Wellidon'treallycarewhatpeoplesayidon'treallywatchwhatdemwaandoStilligottost icktomygirlslikeglue! -TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
Harry, harry estamos llegando tarde para el desayuno!!-apresuro el chico pelirrojo.Cuando ya hubieron estado cambiados y arreglados salieron a toda prisa al gran comedor donde se encontraron con hermione, dieron un breve saludo y comenzaron a comer rápidamente.  
  
Saben que si no se apuran llegaremos tarde a pociones??-comento le chica de cabellos enmarañados agarrando su mochila, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida .los dos chicos levantaron la vista se vieron el uno al otro y siguieron comiendo.  
  
En el aula todos trabajaban en silencio trabajando arduamente del trabajo que les había encomendado el profesor snape, cuando se escucha un leve golpe de una puerta ron y harry se colocan disimuladamente a sus lugares...llegan tarde, 20 puntos menos para griffyndor ...y no presentan examen -dice el profesor de pociones .  
  
al escuchar le dictamen de snape, ron se pone levemente rojo y aprieta los puños mientras que harry pasa como si nada a su lugar, voltea con hermione y ella le avienta una mirada entre enojo desaprobación.  
  
Cuando terminan la larga y aburrida mañana tomando clases... (Bueno para harry y ron así lo fue) deciden ron y hermione ir ala sala común a terminar sus deberes mientras que harry iría a entrenar con su equipo de quidditch.  
  
Empezaron con la de snape la mas larga dificultosa e importante cuando de repente le llega una carta a hermione, hermione se pone feliz y la empieza a abrir .Es de vicky o me equivoco???-dijo ron un poco enfadado hermione no respondió y comenzó a leer la carta, hermione???¬¬-comento de nuevo el chico ya enfadado.  
  
No-respondió la chica, no es de víctor ¿?-pregunto asombrado ron .no! , Digo que NO te equivocas ^ ^ –dijo hermione un poco sonrojada, ah lo sabia!!¬¬  
  
Y que te dice??-pregunta un tanto agobiado el pelirrojo, Pues... nada importante... -segura???Termina el chico pelirrojo-Bueno es que me esta invitando a su casa estas vacaciones de navidad ^ ^...-qué??? No planeas ir verdad!!-por que no??-bueno pues una simple razón NOSOTROS!!! Harry y yo! pensé que pasarías estas vacaciones aquí!! –dijo indignado ron-Bueno no creo que a harry le importe solo va a ser una vez y además no eh visto en mucho tiempo a víctor!!!  
  
Ron se pone cabizbajo y regresa a sus deberes negando con la cabeza..- Por que te importa tanto –pregunta curiosa la chica –Bueno es que a decir verdad pues es que tu... ya sabes... pues lo que pasa es ...que a mi me...-Ya terminaron la tarea??? Interrumpió harry-No es que me llego una carta de víctor ^ ^que si podría pasar las vacaciones de navidad con el...no te importa verdad???-No par nada...-Bueno gracias ,que me decías ron??-pregunto la chica de cabellos enmarañados al pelirrojo-No nada luego te digo ¬¬-OK!!- termino hermione  
  
Así pasaron casi 2 semanas y hermione seguía en la casa de víctor ,mientras que ron tristemente jugaba con el poco cereal que quedaba en su plato ..-Que tienes???Pasa algo????- pregunta el chico de la cicatriz-No pues es que hermione...-Lo sabia! te gusta hermione!!! LO SABIA!!!!Lo sabia!! Por que no me dijiste antes??-Pues yo ya SABIA que te ibas a poner así como loco PERO NO LO GRITES!! No es nada del otro mundo ¬¬ -responde ron, -ahora  
  
todo concuerda tus enojos tu celos tus reproches y los pleitos..-responde harry un poco confundido.  
  
Harry todavía no podía creer que a ron le gustara hermione aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía pero escucharlo de el era otro rollo, harry sabía que ron era muy reservado para esas cosas y agradecía que ron hubiera sido sincero con el, sabia que ese tipo de cosas eran difíciles de aceptar...  
  
Era de mañana y ron no pudo dormir en toda la noche sabiendo que hermione la chica de sus sueños regresaría esa misma tarde de domingo...se levanto de la cama se cambio de ropa y bajo lentamente las escaleras de la sala común ahí estaba ya harry platicando con la única hermana de ron ginny, parecían muy entretenidos cuando ron se aproximo a ellos.  
  
Como va el galán de hermione-comento la pelirroja-que???-ron volteo rápidamente a harry y vio en su cara una expresión de yo no fui!!^ ^-por que le dijiste pensé que guardarías mi secreto!!¬¬ -bueno es solo tu hermana no creo que se lo diga a todo el mundo...-dijo harry-no a todo el mundo, pero a hermione si!!¬¬ –termino ron, y volteo a ver a ginny-por favor no le comentes nada quiero ser yo el que se lo diga!!-rogó el pelirrojo-esta bien y no se lo diré a nadie no te preocupes –gracias- pero ya vamos a comer me muero de hambre!-comento harry  
  
Ya había llegado la noche y Hermione no aprecia y ron caminaba de un lado a otro ,moviendo nerviosamente las manos-Le habrá pasado algo?? Por que no viene??-clámate ron deseguro llega en el tren de las 7:00 PM-dijo harry tratando de calmar a ron.  
  
Paso una hora y ron ya se había olvidado de eso y estaba haciendo sus deberes con harry-Vaya hasta que los veo haciendo sus deberes sin que yo los regañe!!-hermione!!-harry le da un caluroso abrazo mientras que ron le dio un pequeño y tímido abrazo que hermione no dio importancia.  
  
Siéntate siéntate!!-le dijo harry-si si gracias-y que paso te divertiste cuéntanoslo!!-Ordeno harry ansioso-pues no fue lo que yo pensé!!-dijo hermione un tanto triste al oír esto a ron le dio una punzada en el estomago y volteo a ver rápidamente a hermione-por que paso herm???-"herm?? Pero ron nunca me ha llamado así por que herm acaso...no no puede ser!!!, es lógico que ron piense en chicas más bonitas que yo..El es apuesto y debe conseguir mejores chicas..-bueno..-comenzó hermione tímidamente..  
  
Es que pues primero me dio mucha pena por que toda su familia estaba en su casa y me hacían preguntas raras que francamente yo no podía contestar y luego a mitad de las semanas le pidieron a víctor que fuera a una cita de trabajo que duro 4 días y tuve que estar con su familia y fue de verdad muy incomodo!!^ ^'  
  
Bueno lo importante es que estas aquí no???Tu que piensas ron?-pregunto harry haciendo una mueca que el pelirrojo no entendió ..-Eh pues .. Si ojala no te la hayas pasado tan mal...-Bueno tampoco desaprovechamos el tiempo...-que quieres decir??-pregunto harry intrigado..-Pues el me pido que ... fuera su novia ^ ^'-dijo hermione poniéndose del color del pelo de ron .- Que???-pregunto indignado ron-Que que le respondiste –pregunto muy calmado harry-bueno a pesar de que no siento gran cosa por el, siento que a sido muy lindo conmigo y no quise ser grosera y pues le dije que si!!Y estoy un tanto feliz!!-comento la chica emocionada.  
  
Ron estaba muy mal tenia en puños sus manos y estaba rojo de furia.. Harry le hizo una seña a ginny que no estaba, muy lejos y hablo con pantomima llego ginny corriendo y se llevo a hermione con el pretexto de preguntare de cómo había sido su viaje.. Harry lo agarro de los hombros y se lo llevo al cuarto de los chicos.  
  
Sabia que tenia que tener cuidado por que ron estaba muy mal y pensó que si a el le pasara lo mismo no podría jurar que no se pondría igual...  
  
Ron se que esto es muy difícil para ti....-comenzó harry..  
  
(""Hola espero que les haya gustado si no pues no lo terminare ¡! = ( dejen reviews!!!"") 


	2. viaje inesperado

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
Ron se que esto es muy difícil para ti....-comenzó harry...Pero pues tienes que aceptarlo y ser muy maduro con esto...-dijo harry un tanto apenado-Si ya se pero pues harry entiendeme yo la amo es el amor de mi vida-dijo ron al mismo tiempo que le caía un lagrima solitaria sobre su mejilla...Harry no sabia que decir y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un amistosos abraza y tratar de cambiar el tema...  
  
Y pues...que piensas yo creo que el próximo juego con slytherin va a ser pan comido no lo crees???-cambio de tema harry-por que harry?? Por que prefirió a krum que a mi que tiene el que yo no???-dijo tristemente ron que no podía olvidar el tema...  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala común de griffyndor...y pues soy novia de víctor!!! Ginny puedes creerlo??? Novia de unos de los mejores jugadores de quidditch- repuso hermione con un poco de felicidad  
  
-Ay no por favor no me digas eso!!! Ya lo sabe ron???-Dijo ginny angustiada- Si, por queque tiene que lo sepa ron??-No es que no se si decírtelo...-Dime dime ginny que tiene ron que le pasa???Dime por favor-Por que tanto alarme hermione acaso es lo que yo pienso??? Te gusta ron????-dijo ginny en un tono pícaro...  
  
-Eh pues es que lo quiero pero como.. Tu sabes...-No me digas que si te gusta?? Entonces que haces con víctor????- No siento gran cosa por el, siento que a sido muy lindo conmigo y no quise ser grosera y pues le dije que si!! Pero tienes razón si me gusta ron y mucho...-dijo hermione muy sonrojada -Pero ahora dime que tiene que ron lo sepa???-Pues es que no le digas nada ni a harry eh???-si si si termina!!!-Pues es que le gustas, bueno no le gustas-no le gusto??-TE AMA!!!¬¬  
  
-Si?? No lo puedo creer pero siempre me esta peleando, yo pensé que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que hiciera ... pero que tontería hice??? Soy novia de víctor y de seguro a ron se olvidara de mi y todo por ser yo! Una tonta!!!-dijo hermione mientras le salían lagrimas por sus ojos..  
  
Entonces ginny la abrazo y se dio cuenta que ron y harry bajaban las escaleras le trato de limpiar pero era imposible hacer que hermione dejara de llorar... llegaron ron y harry y rápidamente preguntaron sobre el estado de hermione  
  
-hermione que tienes-dijo ron agarrandola del cuello y acariciándole la mejilla, hermione no pudo esconder sus lágrimas y a lugar de eso comenzó a llorar aun mas se separo de ron y salio corriendo de la sala común .  
  
Harry y ron se voltearon a ver extrañados y ron sin pensarlo salio corriendo detrás de ella ,mientras que ginny le contaba a harry que hermione también quería mucho a ron y que se arrepentía de haber estado con víctor y ser su novia...  
  
Hermione-gritaba ron esperando encontrar a la chica-hermione??? Herm??-de repente escucho unos sollozos y corrió hacia el ruido estaba hermione en cuclillas llorando desconsoladamente .  
  
Herm que tienes??? –Dijo ron muy pasivamente acercándose a ella –nn...ada...nada solo quiero estar sola déjame por favor...-repuso hermione bastante dolida.-No puedo dejarte aquí sola y menos así como estas –repuso ron abrasándola, hermione por alguna razón sentía que estaba en el cielo se sentía segura en los fuertes brazos de ron..Así pasaron 5 minutos hasta que ron se atrevió a preguntar...  
  
Que te paso herm??? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea para eso estoy yo aquí –dijo ron abrazándola aun mas fuerte cosa que hizo sentir mas mal a hermione así que se separo de golpe de ron y se puso contra una puerta que de repente se empezó a agitar y salieron unas luces de colores debajo de la puerta.  
  
Curiosos los dos abrieron la puerta entraron y estaba normal era como un aula común y corriente pero estaba llena de polvo y telarañas realmente daba escalofríos aquel cuarto, cuando hermione termino de cerrar la puerta el aula empezó como a moverse agitadamente de repente se calmo y empezó a dar muchas vueltas y solo se veían rayos de colores de repente todo el cuarto empezó a calmarse y todo volvió a la normalidad solo que el cuarto estaba mucho mas empolvado y viejo.  
  
Lo primero que vio ron, fue hermione rápidamente la abrazo y le pregunto –Como estas te encuentras bien???-Si eso creo-Pero que paso ¿?que le paso al cuarto???-dijo ron confundido-no tengo idea pero lo mejor es salir del cuarto antes de que otra cosa rara vuelva a suceder.  
  
Salieron y vieron que la parte de afuera estaba completamente cambiada habían diferentes cuadros y todo lucia mas nuevo eso no se parecía nada a hogwarts de repente oyeron voces y eran 2 niños un niño y una niña tenían el uniforme de hogwarts ...  
  
Hola mi nombre es ron y ella es hermione –dijo el pelirrojo –hola yo soy james potter y ella es mi amiga sarah weasley, hermione y ron se quedaron pasmados no podían mover ningún músculo de la boca que estaba pasando????  
  
**********+Hello ¡!! Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan animos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!!+********** 


	3. explicaciones

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
Hola mi nombre es ron y ella es hermione –dijo el pelirrojo –hola yo soy james potter y ella es mi amiga sarah weasley, hermione y ron se quedaron pasmados no podían mover ningún músculo de la boca que estaba pasando????  
  
Q..U...E edad tienen??-alcanza a articular hermione-cursamos 7° curso de hogwarts –los 2??-pregunta ron pasmado –si por que???-pregunta sarah-no nada mas-repone hermione-acaso son nuevos??-pregunta james-este bueno-duda ron –si ¡venimos de intercambio ^ ^ y queremos hablar con dumbledore!!Repone de nuevo hermione  
  
James y sarah ríen burlonamente mientras ron y hermione no saben que hacer,- este dumbledore se retiro hace ya varios años –dice sarah conteniendo la risa –bueno y quien es el director???-pregunta ron ansioso-pues este mi papa-dice james ligeramente sonrojado  
  
Y tu papa es...???-pregunta hermione obviando la respuesta0,-harry potter mi tío!-termina sarah, ron y hermione se voltearon a ver rápidamente no sabían que pasaba estaban demasiado asustados ...-y podríamos verlo???- pregunta ron bastante nervioso-si claro síganos0 nosotros los llevamos -dijo sarah  
  
James y sarah se adelantaron y comenzaron a cuchichear mientras0 que hermione y ron tenían una interesante plática pues habían olvidado de lo que había pasado en el presente o mejor dicho pasado???  
  
Entonces james es hijo de harry!!!No lo puedo creer-dijo hermione entre emocionada y confundida-pues este sarah tiene que ser hija de alguno de mis hermanos!!!-dijo seriamente ron-Pues si primero tenemos que pensar la forma de decirle a harry lo de que viajamos en el tiempo ^ ^!!!  
  
Rápidamente llegaron a la oficina de harry dijeron la contraseña y se abrió la gárgola que cuidaba su despacho dejando unas escaleras en forma de caracol ron y hermione caminaron muy nerviosos mientras que james y sarah se despedían ¡!  
  
Entraron y vieron a un hombre de unos 35 años maso menos trabajando en algo que parecía importante ...-disculpa –empezó hermione ,harry alzo la cabeza y se asusto –este... ustedes me recuerdan a unos amigos de la escuela que...- harry somos nosotros ron y hermione...-dijo hermione casi sin aliento-Este.. como???En verdad???-musito harry si es que lo que pasa...hermione y ron contaron todo lo que había pasado hasta que salieron del cuarto...  
  
Entonces vimos a 2 niños james y sarah-dijo hermione , harry se quedo sorprendido era mucha coincidencia que se encontraran con ellos-Y luego nos dimos cuenta que uno llevaba tu segundo nombre y tu apellido y que la niña llevaba el mío fue realmente sorprendente no sabíamos que hacer ...-contó ron- Así que yo pregunte por dumbledore y se burlaron de nosotros y luego nos explicaron que se había retirado y que tu habías ocupado su lugar...-continuo hermione-y luego venimos y te encontramos y eso es todo –termino ron  
  
Harry no lo podía creer era mucho para 10 minutos que llevaban ahí, ver a sus amigos de 17 años era realmente escalofriante y ala vez demasiado interesante..  
  
Bueno harry y quien es la madre de james??-pregunta intrigada hermione- bueno no se si decírselos podría afectar el futuro-discute harry-pero de todos modos nos vamos a enterar quieras o no harry-dijo ron pillamente  
  
Bueno este pues saliendo de hogwarts ginny y yo nos hicimos novios nos casamos y tuvimos a james –dijo harry un tanto avergonzado, hermione y ron no lo podían creer como era posible que el y ginny??? Nunca habían dado señales de amor, -si si ya se que piensa que eso es imposible puesto que nunca me gusto ginny ni viceversa pero pues lo que ustedes no sabían es que a mi si me gustaba ginny pero nunca se los dije ...-dijo harry con cara de diablo –No pues gracias harry por tenernos confianza ¬¬-dijo hermione con desaprobación  
  
Bueno bueno , y no les interesa saber de quien es hija sarah???-dice harry con cara de pícaro –Pues me imagino que de uno de mis hermanos no???-Pues la verdad ron es que es tu hija ¡!!-dijo harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ron no sabia que hacer estaba impactado –y quien es su mama???-dijo un tanto avergonzado ron , -Pues eso si no se si decírtelo ron puesto que me voy a sentir bastante incomodo ...-dijo harry viendo hacia el suelo  
  
Bueno cuéntalo!!-dijo hermione que estaba intrigada quien seria la esposa de ron quien seria la intrusa que le robaría el amor de su vida???  
  
Pues primero lo primero antes de decirte quien es la mama de sarah quiero empezar por esto...  
  
Yo recuerdo muy bien por que estabas llorando la noche que viajaron en el tiempo y lo voy a decir... pues todo me lo dijo ginny en cuanto ustedes salieron corriendo de la sala común y voy directo al grano... Ron , hermione estaba llorando por que le gustabas y había cometido un error en haber aceptado la propuesta de krum (en ese momento ron se puso rojo como tomate y hermione volteo rápidamente al suelo) harry suspiro y siguió hablando ...por cierto ron ginny le dijo a hermione antes de que llorara que te gustaba!!! (Ron se que do pálido y hermione soltó una risita) luego de eso..Haber pues hermione tú!!! Cortaste con víctor ron te pidió que fueras su novia aceptaste al terminar hogwarts se casaron dos meses después que nosotros y nació sarah..-termino harry con un largo suspiro  
  
Ron y hermione estaban súper avergonzado por un momento pensaron que seria mejor que no se lo hubieran contado pero pues los 2 estaban felices puesto que se querían mucho y no se hubieran podido imaginar estar con otra persona..  
  
Ay casi se me olvida en este momento están esperando otro hijo y al parecer es varón-dijo harry felizmente , hermione tenia una lagrima en la mejilla y dijo –Oye no te importaría llamar a sarah es que pues no se si regresamos y no vuelvo a verla...-yo te entiendo-dijo harry apretando un botón y dijo -ya esta no tarda .. -Podremos decirle que somos sus padres??-dijo ron-Pues no veo ningún problema ella es muy inteligente sabrá controlarlo salio a su madre –dijo harry volteando a ver a hermione que estaba levemente sonrojada  
  
Pues ahora donde queda el salón de donde viajaron-pregunto harry –cerca de los baños de myrtle la llorona –respondió hermione con audacia –Bueno mañana en la tarde intentaremos mandarlos de regreso al pasado –repuso harry hermione y ron asintieron felices cuando de repente sarah entro por la puerta de la oficina .  
  
Antes hermione y ron no le habían puesto mucha atención a sarah pero ahora se daban cuenta cuanto se parecía a ellos, la chica era de pelo rojo y enmarañado tenia pecas y era alta tenia la nariz de ron y los ojos de hermione era definitivamente su hija ......  
  
Sarah te presento a tus padres hermione y ron-dijo harry con calma, la chica estaba muy confundida y lo único que hizo fue sonreírles y aunque lo decía su tío si eran igualitos a sus padres solo que mucho mas jóvenes deberían de tener su misma edad unos 17 o 18 años hermione corrió y abrazo a sarah para sorpresa de todos sarah le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió ron se acerco le tendió la mano pero sarah agarrando confianza lo abrazo y ron sintió un amor de padre e hija se sentía raro pero le gustaba tal sentimiento.  
  
Harry le pidió a sarah que les mostrara donde podían dormir ya que solo pasarían una sola y harry quería que fuera agradable ron y hermione le dieron las buenas noches a harry y bajaron de la oficina de harry cuando se encontraron con...  
  
**********+Hello ¡!! Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan animos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!!+**********  
  
conny-B – gracias por tu ayuda lo intentare aunque no se me da muy bien esto de ordenar besos  
  
herm ( ) –gracias por escribirme espero te guste este capitulo soso XD 


	4. hermione?

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
Harry le pidió a sarah que les mostrara donde podían dormir ya que solo pasarían una sola noche y harry quería que fuera agradable ron y hermione le dieron las buenas noches a harry y bajaron de la oficina cuando se encontraron con... hermione????  
  
Los 2 se sorprendieron mucho era hermione pero pues ya era mayor su pelo estaba mas lacio y mas largo , sus facciones mas detalladas estaba mucho mas alta y algo que no pudieron perder de vista su pancita bastante crecida pero ellos ya sabían que estaba embarazada..  
  
(N/a :PARA QUE NO SE HAGAN BOLAS EJEJEJE HERMIONE GRANDE VA A SER hermione fu Y HERMIONE CHICA VA A SER hermione pa Y ASI = POR SI SE LLEGARAN A ENCONTRAR CON RON DEL FUTURO COSA QUE NO TENGO PLANEADA AUN!! )  
  
Hermione fu no se había dado cuenta de ellos por que estaba concentrada en la plática con sarah...  
  
-Mira lo mal que saliste este mes en pociones y no se diga de transformaciones hija..., todavía que yo imparto esa materia y me sales mal sabes bien que tienes que mejorar y no seguir los pasos de tu padre el holgazán!!!-mientras termino de decir esta frase ron hizo un sonido bastante fuerte que hermione fu lo escucho volteo de reojo un tanto enojada y siguió con sarah pero.. Había visto bien??? Un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdeazules y una chica casi idéntica a ella???-  
  
Hermione fu quiso verificar lo que según ella había visto volvió a voltear y efectivamente era ron weasley y ella???? Pero que pasaba aquí??? Por que ellos aquí?? Apenas y tenían 17 años... hermione fu no pudo pensar mas.. Sentía que sus rodillas no aguantaban su peso y sus parpados se hacían inmensamente pesados ...  
  
Mama?? Mami??-decía sarah , hermione fu que estaba recostada en unos de los sillones de la sala común de gfryffindor-este tuve un sueño terrible yo te regañaba y a tu lado estaban...- volteo a ver hacia la derecha y ahí se encontraban las mismas personas que había visto hace poco ..  
  
Hermione fu se incorporo y se encogió en la esquina del sillón como si ron y hermione pa tuvieran una enfermedad muy contagiosa  
  
Que hacen ustedes aquí???- miro hermione fu con desagrado ..-tranquila mama yo tampoco podía entender pero tío harry me explicó todo, ellos viajaron en el tiempo y están tan asustados como nosotros ..  
  
Este y como???, ya saben que sarah es.. Y ustedes o nosotros o.....como sea –dijo hermione fu pasivamente mientras que ron y hermione pa asentaban lentamente muy apenados  
  
Y díganme?? Exactamente cuando viajaron en el tiempo?? –dijo hermione fu, ron y hermione pa se sonrojaron mientras que la chica levanto la cabeza y dijo un tanto apenada ...-pues cuando yo les di la noticia de que era novia de víctor o soy?? Bueno no se y me puse a llorar y ron me siguió...  
  
Uy tendrán miles de cosas de que hablar .. Bueno sarah es mejor que los dejemos solos... mirando a ron..Hermione fu sonrió de oreja a oreja y rápidamente salieron del retrato de la señora gorda  
  
Ron y hermione pa quedaron en un silencio incomodo se miraron y se sentaron en el sillón donde hace rato estaba sentada hermione fu  
  
Este ..-dijo ron rompiendo el silencio-pues ahora lo sabes me gustas y pues ...a mí también me agradas y me gustas mucho –completo hermione un tanto sonrojada  
  
Ron le agarro de la mano –sabes no puedo estar mas feliz de que tu hayas sido la persona con la que me case y tenga hijos...-dijo ron  
  
Nunca me lo imagine pero yo también estoy muy feliz –dijo hermione acercándose a ron con mucha confianza  
  
Este hermione??? Quieres ser mi novia??-dijo ron muy feliz hermione no contesto si no que se acerco todavía mas y le dio un tierno beso mientras que ron la agarraba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el  
  
Cuando terminaron de darse ese maravillosos beso estaban realmente felices y Avergonzados ala ves ninguno de los 2 lo podían creer al fin dijeron sus sentimientos y eran correspondidos ...  
  
Ala mañana siguiente ron se despertó muy temprano bajo ala sala común y vio a sarah sentada leyendo al parecer una revista..  
  
Buenos días –dijo ron sentándose enfrente de ella-hola ...Ron...Perdón papá –dijo la chica confusa –este... si quieres me puedes decir ron creo que todavía no me acostumbro a lo de papa -dijo ron..  
  
Siguieron platicando y ron puso mas atención ala revista pues era de quidditch ron le pregunto a sarah si formaba equipo en el equipo de quidditch y efectivamente sarah jugaba quidditch y era golpeadora , ron estaba muy orgulloso de su hija ...  
  
Buenos días –dijo una voz conocida ron volteo y era hermione después de que todos se dieron los buenos días se dirigieron al comedor donde disfrutaron un rico desayuno...  
  
Sabes ron no has cambiado nada sigues igual de glotón –dijo sarah con una sonrisa tímida alo que ron le correspondió-si?? No se será que me puedas contar más sobre mi futuro??-replico ron alo que hermione volteo interesada  
  
Claro este bueno pues trabajas en el ministerio de magia en la sección de uso incorrecto en artefactos muggles –dijo sarah –bueno tengo una fotografía reciente tuya te gustaría verla??-ron acepto y se acerco todavía mas a sarah ella la saco de su bolsillo  
  
La foto era muy bonita estaban sarah hermione y ron al parecer ron tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado era mucho mas alto pero sus facciones eran iguales todos estaban muy felices y alegremente saludaban ala cámara  
  
De repente llego james y se sentó alado de sarah y detrás de el harry que dijo tengo una buena noticia y una mala......  
  
Hello ¡!! Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan ánimos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!!  
  
graciassss!!!! 


End file.
